A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for sensing and indicating weight distribution of an individual using sporting equipment, such as skis and other similar apparatus wherein said weight distribution has an important impact on the ability of the individual to achieve maximum performance.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In many sports activities in which specialized devices are required, an important parameter which affects the operation of the devices is the weight distribution of the individual engaged in said activity with respect to the device(s). For example, a skier riding on a pair of skies downhill must insure that he leans forward sufficiently so that his weight is not supported by the rear portion (i.e., behind the binding) rather than the rear portion of the skis. This weight distribution is important because when the weight is in the front, the individual can control his skis much better than if his weight is in the back. However, at certain instances, especially on steep slopes, even the most experienced skiers may forget to adjust their weight distribution properly and accordingly their performance suffers. Less experienced skiers may lose control of their skis and crash into other skiers or objects thereby risking injury. Similarly considerations are applicable to ski boarders, roller- and ice-skaters, etc.
An attempt has been made in the past to provide an indication when the skier's knee is not positioned correctly (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,919). It is also known to measure the strain generated in the skis (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,110). However, the inventors are not aware of any devices which measure the weight distribution of a skier (or an individual engaged in another sport) and which indicate the same to the individual.